Love in the forest
by Plastic Prince
Summary: Two movie stars, Kai and Rei, go to a cabin in the woods to get away for a while. But two certain creatures want to play with their new pray. Kai and rei try to run, but there always one step behind them. Yaoi Tykai Reimax, and some more.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own so don't ask!  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
It was beginning to become dark in the forest. Over the trees you could here two voices calling out. "I think it's over here!" "But the map says over here!" It was two boys walking down a beaten path. One was holding a map while the other was looking around, a compass in his hand. "I think we're lost Kai." Kai gave a growl. "I know where we are going. It is my cabin Rei." Rei sighed, but kept walking.  
  
They soon reached a three-story cabin. "See? I told you where I was going." Rei rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Kai got out eh keys and opened the door fro his companion. Both of the se boys decided to get away from fame for a bit, so they came to Kai's cabin for a month. They were both movie stars, appearing in many hit movies. But publicity was becoming too much, so they left for a bit. Both were co-stars in a few movies.  
  
Rei went straight into the kitchen were he started to load the refrigerator up. He took all different kinds of food out of his backpack and into the fridge. Kai decided to freshen up, so he went upstairs to the bathroom. It was about the size of an average room, with a circular, sunken in tub in the middle. The room was Japanese style, so the walls were made of rice paper doors with leaves painted on them.  
  
Rei stood up and stretched after he finished stocking up the fridge. He walked into the entertainment room and sat down on the leather couch in front of the huge flat screen T.V. The room had a wooden floor, but had a huge fuzzy carpet so that your feet wouldn't get cold from the floor. There was a leather couch that was seated in front of a T.V that was pushed against the wall. There was also a lazy boy and a few beanbags around the room. Shelves stacked against the sides of the T.V. that held movies and music.  
  
Rei rustled through the cabinets to see if there anything caught his interest. One of his own movies caught his eye. He picked it up. It was the one he had to pretend to be a girl and be in love with a rich boy, none other than Kai. He snickered as he remembered the practice. They had to kiss in the end. Kai was so disgusted.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Two figures leaped into a tree, looking through the windows at the two boys that were stationed in the house. The one that was looking at Rei looked up at his friend, who was looking at Kai. "New prey." A bead a drool hit him. "Some good looking prey when naked too." His friend snickered. "So when do we attack Tyson." His friend, Tyson, ginned. "When they discover that all their food had mysteriously disappeared and need to go to town to get some more. Sound good Max?"  
  
Max giggled and swished his tail. "Sounds delicious." Tyson nodded his own tail in agreement.  
  
!*!*!*!* I know, I know! I have four other I'm working on, but I need to write something new! Review! 


	2. The pair of eyes i've never noticed

The only reason I'm putting this up was because I felt like writing something else. Yes, I know I already have, like, five fics to finish. But I want to give this idea a go.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
During Kai's bath, he kept on getting on the feeling that he was being watched. But none of the reporters could've known that he was here. He was so paranoid that he got out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom. He padded down the wooden floor, to his own bedroom door. He got to the door and walked on in.  
  
He designed all the room himself, so his room was designed especially for him. It had a black carpet, and the walls were light gray. It was sponged so it looked like a gray night sky. The ceiling was also gray, but it had a painted phoenix that had spread its wings over a sleeping boy. That boy was supposed to be Kai, but he didn't like the idea of looking at himself when he went to bed at night.  
  
The bed was circular, with black satin sheets placed on it. It also had a gray curtain that was slightly see-threw. He looked through the drawers for some clothes, not noticing a pair of dark blue staring at him hungrily from the window.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Rei flipped threw the channels idly, not really interested in any of the channels. He finally turned it off and set the remote back on the coffee in front of him. He stood up and stretched: his sweater going up and showing some his tanned and muscular stomach. His fangs showed as he yawned loudly, glinting in the dull morning light.  
  
He rubbed his eyes as his stomach growled. He looked down at it and grinned tiredly. "So, you're hungry already. And we just got here." But he walked to the kitchen nonetheless. He opened up the fridge and moved things around trying to look for something, his butt wagging around as he searched.  
  
After he had gotten a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, he made his way upstairs to his room. Carefully balancing the plate and glass in one hand, he managed to open up the door to his room. The floor was wooden, and the walls were a dark green. Pictures lined the walls as he passed them. His bed was a four-poster and had thick green quilts over the green satin sheets.  
  
He sat on his bed and pulled his laptop over, typing answers to his fan mail. The pair of blue eyes that glanced at him lustfully went unnoticed by him.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Do ya'll like it? Tell me. In this one, Ty and Max will be the slightly more dominant ones. But They've never Kai and Rei before. Wink wink, nudge nudge. 


	3. Looking straight through me and into my ...

Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei finished his cookies and stood up with the empty plate in his hands. He walked over to the door and slid it open. As he walked down the hall, he stooped at Kai's door. "Kai? I'm going to make dinner now." He heard a grunt, and he took that as an agreement. So he continued his way to the kitchen. He put his plate in the sink and turned on the water to clean it.  
  
After he finished cleaning the plate, he took out an apron and put it on. He went to the fridge and pulled open the door, only to see that the whole fridge was empty. Rei frowned and looked around in it. Still, he found nothing in there. He sighed. He put his hands on his hips as he though of where the food could've gone.  
  
He heard light footsteps coming into the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?" Rei turned around and glared at Kai. "Did you eat all the food?" "No. Why ask that?" "Because all our food's gone." "What?" Kai pushed him out of the way to have a good look at the fridge.  
  
"What happened to it all?" Rei shrugged. "But I know that we have to go shopping, or else we're eating worms for dinner." Kai made a disgusted face. "Fine, I'll go get my shoes and jacket on. Kai made another face and walked up to his room. He tugged on his shoes, but he was a bit lazy, so he just put on his black slippers.  
  
'I don't know why I'm so tired these days. I think it's because of work. This getaway will be good for me.' He walked over to his closet and pulled out his black leather jacket. He slipped it on and walked back out of the room. He yawned as he waited for Rei to finish whatever he was doing.  
  
Rei walked up to his own room, searching for his shoes. He looked around, but couldn't find them. 'Now where did I put them?' He rubbed his chin and looked around. His face brightened as he looked under his bed. But it fell as he only saw some sandals and a pair of white slippers with green stripes on them, resembling tiger stripes.  
  
He slipped those and got up to get a jacket on. He slipped on a denim jacket over his turtleneck sweater. He was sensitive to the cold, so sensitive that he needed to wear layers. He zipped up the jacket and walked out of the room, to the door leading outside to where Kai was waiting.  
  
Kai grunted and started down the path that had slight frost on it. Rei shivered into his jacket, the cold hitting him full force. They continued down the path for half an hour till they finally came to a town. Rei ran over to the market and stepped inside the warm shelter. He sighed gratefully as he entered.  
  
Kai followed in after him, the cold not affecting him as much as his companion. Rei looked around the shelves, picking up random items that they would need. He shoved them into a shopping and kept on walking. "Kai, can you take the cart and follow after me?"  
  
Kai nodded mutely and grabbed the cart, following after his co-star. Rei nodded when he had finished picking out all the items that they would need. Kai looked into the cart and frowned. "What, no booze?" "No." The paid for everything and walked out, each holding two bags under their arms.  
  
As they were walking back, Rei's sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps. He stooped and turned to look behind him. Nothing was there. Kai stopped when he realized that Rei wasn't beside him anymore. "What's wrong? Your sixth sense acting up again?" Rei smiled weakly and shook his head.  
  
"No." "Then keep walking. My ass is getting frostbite here. Move faster." Rei nodded and ran up to Kai.  
  
But, hidden deep within the trees, two pair of eyes watched their every move. "You have to watch for that one. Rei I think his name is. He has keen hearing." "You should worry yourself Tyson. Yours may look tasty, but he is strong. You won't get the top with him." "Oh 


	4. Running from my feelings

Here's your next yummy chapter!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai and Rei were still walking along the frosty road, a few minutes away from the cabin. But Rei stopped as Kai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kai? What's wrong?" Kai looked around with narrowed eyes. "Something's following us." Rei nodded and instantly on alert.  
  
He knew to trust Kai's intuition. He didn't once, he just laughed and called him silly. Boy, he regretted that when the fangirls mauled him. Rei perked up his ears and caught the sound of leaves rustling. "I only hear leaves." Kai growled slightly. "Who's there?!" Two black shadow-like things jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them.  
  
Rei had to keep himself from drooling as what he saw. There were two boys, but he was more focused on the blonde one. He had wild blonde hair that surrounded a pale, heart shaped face and startling sky-blue eyes. He was wearing a tight blue tank top that was very tight. He also had on black biker shorts. But what attracted him the most were the two fluffy ears on top of his head. A white tail with golden streaks waved behind him.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at one of the boys in front of him. He had long, wild blue hair that framed a tan face. Navy blue eyes stared playfully at him. He was wearing a extra tight white tank top and dark blue biker shorts. But what caught Kai's attention the most was the two dark blue ears that projected from his head. And a white tail with navy streaks in it was curled tightly around his waist.  
  
"Wha are you?" The blue hair one giggled. "We should be asking you the same thing. You are in our forest you know." Kai glared and lunged at him, but he just giggled again and jumped up, over Kai. The blond one giggled and leapt behind Rei. He went up be hind him and whispered in his ear, "I see my new pray." He licked up the side of Rei's ear and jumped away again, giggling.  
  
Kai and Rei were back-to-back now, looking around for the two black shadows. The groceries that Kai had held lay forgotten, but Rei clung to his like it was a lifeline. "Rei, take a route to the cabin and run. I'll go another route. Ready, Go!" Rei took off like a bat out of hell, Kai following right behind him. Rei kept running forward as Kai dove into the thick forest.  
  
Rei ran along the path, holding the bag of food close to his chest. He ran along the snowy road, the sound of his feet and the sound of others running through his ears. He kept running but he slipped on a particularly slippery spot and fell. His head hit a rock, and his whole world went black. The last thing he saw was two twin pools of blue gazing at him.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, how did you like that? Review and tell me! 


	5. touching, licking, loving, realizing

So, you liked the last chapter? Well, here's the next! Enjoy!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai ran through the thick branches, but didn't slow down. He ran lithely, keeping the rhythm beating through his head. He heard the sound of giggling behind him, so he pushed himself harder and faster. He now thanked that personal trainer of his for training him so hard.  
  
He jumped over a log, but when he landed his foot slipped on a stone covered in ice. He cursed the gods as he saw the ground speeding towards his face. He closed his eyes as his head the ground, a cracking sound echoing through the forest. He groaned and looked up one last time before he passed out. He saw twin blue eyes staring at him.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei groaned and sat up. He shivered as he felt the cold attacked his skin. Wait. Where was his sweaters? He looked under the sheet. Where were his pants?! He gulped and looked around. It was a circular room made out of stone. It was like it was a cave hole. He stood up and wrapped the sheet around his body  
  
The bed he was laying on was huge and made out of oak. He looked at it and guessed it could hold at least twelve people. He ran his hand over the tall bedposts and looked up. There was a silk green veil that could go around the whole bed and hide the people inside.  
  
Rei blushed as he thought of nobody seeing someone making.. He shook his head and continued to look around. There was a huge armoire that was also made out of oak and designs of roses ectched into it. There was also a marble vanity and a tub that was sunken into the ground. The floor was covered in different types of furs.  
  
He moved his feet around the fuzzy floor and giggled as it tickled the spaces in between his toes. It was really warm and fuzzy. A good place for making. He shook his head harder again, a blush staining his tanned cheeks. Why was he thinking such though all of a sudden?  
  
His blush disappeared and was soon on alert as he heard a door open and close. He turned and saw that there was also a door that he hadn't seen before. And the blonde boy he saw before was the one who had walked in. The boy smiled. "Hello. Are you all right? You had a nasty hit on the head. I'm glad your awake."  
  
Rei touched his forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around his forehead, just like his regular headband. Rei glared at the boy as he made his way over to him. Rei stepped back and held the sheets tighter around him. "Would you stop moving? I have to change your bandages." Rei snarled. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
The blonde boy giggled and sat down on the bed, motioning for Rei to sit next to him. But Rei stood his ground. "Fine. You can call me Max." "Max. Were am I?" Max looked at him. "At my cave." Max reached out towards Rei. But Rei was ready, for he stepped back. But the sheets tangled around his feet and he fell backwards.  
  
He landed with a thud. He groaned and winced as his head started to throb. "Are you okay?" He opened his eyes and saw that Max was over him. He had both legs on either side of Rei, and both of his hands on either side of Rei's chest. "Wha? Get off of me!" Max smiled. "But you're injured." He went up to Rei's forehead and liked it gently.  
  
Rei jerked at the motion, but froze as Max looked down at him with those memorizing blue eyes of his. Rei couldn't pull away. Max had a glint in his eyes that just screamed out dangerous, but Rei wanted to feel dangerous. He wanted to be daring, to be alive. Max started to lean down as Rei started to lean up. Their lips met in a heated kiss.  
  
Rei groaned at the level of the kiss. It felt so right. He gasped as he felt a furry thing wrap around his waist. It wiggled trough the sheets and held on to his bare waist.  
  
"Max." Max let go and looked at Rei. "No, I just can't. You're bad." Max smiled a sweet smile and rolled off Rei and on to the space next to him. He circled his finger around Rei's bare chest, causing a shiver to run through him.  
  
Max giggled and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I always get what I want. And I want you as my mate." Rei's eyes shot open to this proclamation. "What?" "You heard me. I want you as my mate." Rei crawled away from the giggling blonde. "You're crazy."  
  
Max rolled over on his back with his legs in the air. "Pet me." "No." Max rolled back over with a pout on his face. "Meanie." Then his face brightened up. "Let's play a game." Rei looked very wary at this. "What kind of game." "Hide-and-seek!" Rei blinked. "Only thing is if I caught you, you're to become my mate."  
  
Rei snorted and stood up. "No way. I'm not going to play with some demented blonde boy who giggles at doorbells (My friend does that!), understand?" Max growled slightly and stood up, his tail wagging furiously. His ears twitched and his eyes narrowed. "Nobody calls me names!" He lunged at Rei.  
  
Rei was about to sidestep Max, but those darn sheets must have had something against him, for they tangled once again around his feet, causing his to fall backward into the hard tub. His head made contact, but he hit it so hard that his head split open and he was rendered unconscious.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei groaned and held a hand to his throbbing head. 'Wait. Where am I?' He opened his eyes and saw that he was in his own room at Kai's cabin. He sighed and settled down into all the blankets that were placed over him. 'I wonder how I got home? Did Kai come and save me?' Rei blushed slightly. He always has had a slight crush on the older boy, but it was only brotherly love. He snuggled down into the blankets and gave a content sigh.  
  
That's when he felt something wiggle against him. "Hmm?" He lifted the blanket up and saw Max was cuddling into his side, his tail wrapped around Rei's waist protectively and possessively. He opened one huge blue eye and looked tiredly up at Rei. He rubbed one of his eyes and yawned. "Mornin' Koi." He snuggled back into Rei's side, lifted Rei's shirt up with his nose and leaving it right there.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai gave a grunt and opened his crimson hues. They adjusted to the light, so he sat up. But his whole body protested, but he pushed himself up. Then, a sharp pain ran through his head, causing him to fall of the bed he was on to the floor. He held his head while trying to get back on the bed. But he couldn't do it: the pain was too strong.  
  
He let himself fall back onto the floor with a groan of pain. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his cabin room. It was a huge stone room, almost like cave walls. The ceiling and walls were covered in deep blue silks with a dragon emblem on it. The bed he was trying to get back onto was almost as big as the room, with blue silk sheets covering it.  
  
He looked to the other side on saw a cabinet, wardrobe, and a vanity. Nothing so weird about it. He looked down and saw that the floor was also covered in blue silks, as well as fur. He ran his hand over, instantly liking the soft feeling. 'I have to get this in my room.' He heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was that blue haired kid from before!  
  
Kai gave a growl as the pain instantly went away and was replaced by anger. H climbed to his feet and glared at the blue haired boy who seemed not to have noticed him. He was busy looked through the cabinet. Kai saw this as his perfect chance. He walked up to the boy silently, careful not to make a sound.  
  
When he was right behind the boy, he shoved him into the wall and pinned him there with his hands above his head. The boy looked a little surprised, but it ebbed away and he gave Kai a smile. "I see your up. How are you feeling? You had a nasty tumble and cracked your head open."  
  
The boy blinked and looked down, then looked back up at with a sly smile. "What?" The look on the other boy's face was annoying Kai. A mischievous grin spread over the boys face. "Aren't going to introduce me to your friend down there?" Kai blinked and looked down. He saw he was completely naked as the day he was born.  
  
The other boy giggled, but was cut off as Kai pushed him harder into the wall. "Listen, who are you and where am I?" The boy grinned again. "Well, you could've said please ya know." Kai growled louder. "Okay, okay! I'm Tyson, and you're at my place." Kai felt a Furry thing wrap around his inner thigh. Whatever it was, it started to stroke his thigh gently. Kai winced as electricity started to course through him. He looked up to yell at Tyson, but stopped and gaped at the other for a moment.  
  
The other was giggling, but that wasn't what Kai was staring at. It was those lips of his, those pink lips. He waste no time. He swooped down and caught the boy as he was still giggling. This caught the boy off guard, but he gladly returned the kiss.  
  
It was a battle for dominance, and neither one was backing down. Kai pulled Tyson away from the wall and settled him down on the floor. Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, making sure to brush against a few certain parts. They pulled away breathing heavily. Tyson sighed and buried his head into Kai's neck.  
  
"I knew you were going to be a good mate." Kai stopped his licking at Tyson's neck to stare at the boy as though he hadn't seen him before. He pushed him away and stood up. But the pain returned full force. He was knocked to his knees as the pain seemed to engulf him.  
  
Tyson made a move to go to him, but Kai knocked away the hand. But this caught him off balance, and he fell back.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai awoke and gave a groan. He sat up and looked around "What? How am I back at the cabin?" He snorted and climbed out of the blankets. He saw that he was dressed already. But these weren't his. They were baby blue with teddy bears on shooting stars on it, and they were way to baggy for him. They fell off his shoulder and hips. "What the?"  
  
He heard a loud crash from the kitchen and ran out. He ran into the kitchen and saw a cloud of flour had engulfed the entire kitchen. A coughing sound caught his attention. He turned and someone walking towards him holding a tray. "Good mornin' Kai. I made you breakfast."  
  
The cloud died down, and Kai saw Tyson holding a tray in his hand full of delicious pancakes.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
So, I made it longer for all ya'll people. Do you like it? I 'm so proud of myself! Oh, and there's a reason why Ty and Max had to pick some mated, so stay tuned and find out in another chapter of 'Love in the forest'! 


	6. Seeing you in the morning can't be good ...

So I see that you like this story. That's great! Just read on and enjoy!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Two screams echoed through the cabin. But it wasn't who you think it was.  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Rei had pinned Max to the bed, and the blonde was wriggling around underneath him crying out in pain. "That hurts Koi! I didn't know you liked it rough. Please loosen up a bit." But Rei just dug his claws into he boys shoulder, even harder than before. Max let out a few tears escape his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Max looked up with teary eyes. "You got knocked out before, so I carried you back to your den. Didn't I do good?" Rei loosened up a bit and looked at the big blue eyes. He growled in annoyance, then stood up. "Get out." Max raised himself on his elbow, looking at Rei.  
  
"Why? You're my mate." "No I am not! Stop saying that! I'm not like that! Why me?" Max tilted his head cutely; the button down shirt he was wearing was falling off one shoulder. "Because I like you. You look really tasty." "Get out." Max just smiled and walked up to Rei, swinging his hips as he did.  
  
He walked up behind Rei, who was looking out the window, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He nuzzled his head into Rei's back, but was pushed away. "I don't even know you!" Max smirked and walked up to Rei. He put a hand under Rei's shirt and on his stomach.  
  
"Don't you think you can learn to like me?" Max leaned up really close to his face.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai, on the other hand, had twisted Tyson's arm behind his back and had pinned him to the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" He pressed harder so that a small snap was heard through out the kitchen. Tyson howled in pain. "Stop it! That hurts! Max said you were tough, but I didn't know just how tough you were."  
  
Kai growled and spun Tyson around so that they were face-to-face. "I want you out of my cabin right now, or else I'm calling the animal shelter." Tyson looked up at him. "But I made you breakfast. Didn't I do god?" "No. Get out." Tyson just smirked and leaned up. He pressed a small kiss on Kai's mouth, but Kai pulled away and glared harder at the boy in his grip.  
  
"Ah, don't be like that. Remember yesterday? On the floor of my den? You liked it back then, why not know?" Kai growled and tossed him on the ground. "Ow! I got a boo-boo. Kiss it?" Kai's eyes narrowed and aimed a punch at the boy on the floor. But Tyson jumped up and landed on the table, missing the hit that was aimed fro his head.  
  
The two glared at each other, but was soon broken by the sound of Rei's voice calling them. "Kai! Where are you?" Kai, keeping his glare on the other boy, called out. "I'm in the kitchen. We have a pest problem." He heard Rei coming down the stairs, but what was odd was that there were two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
Rei walked in with something clinging onto his back. It was purring and nuzzling its head into Rei's neck. "I know. I have the same problem on my back." Max nipped lightly at Rei's ear in annoyance. Rei looked back and forth between Tyson and Kai. "So, who's your little friend?"  
  
Tyson smiled and said, "I'm Kai's koi, name's Tyson." Max poked his head up from Reis' back. "I'm Max. Good to see you in one piece Ty." "Wait, you know each other?" Max nodded. "I'll explain it all later. First, I want to eat. I'm hungry! Feed me Koi."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at Max. Rei laughed nervously. "He won't go away." "The I have a way." He picked up Tyson and Max and threw them out into the snowy morning. "Kai! Max has barely any clothes on!" "So? Not my problem. Go upstairs and lock all the windows." Rei sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I don't what came over me."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai walked upstairs and into the bathroom he had used last night. But before he could take one step in, he stopped. There, in his tub, was Tyson. He was taking a bubbled bath and was holding up his bare leg in the air, washing it. The door behind Kai closed softly, but Tyson's sharp ears caught the soft click.  
  
He looked up, and smiled when he saw Kai staring at him. "Wanna join me?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei walked down the hall and into the den he was watching videos in yesterday. He walked over to the window and closed it shut. He smiled at his work and turned back, only to freeze at what was on the couch.  
  
Max was lying on his side on the couch. The button down shirt he was wearing just barely reached his thighs, and the first few top buttons were unbuttoned, showing off his pale chest. He was flipping through a T.V guide while the T.V was on a movie that Rei had stared in.  
  
Max looked up and smiled at Rei. "Hey, wanna join me? I can't find a good movie."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
This isn't going the way I want it to go. Is it any good? I was thinking more of the 'run out of the house screaming because there is some weird thing in my bed' approach, but it's not turning out the way I wanted. Review and tell me what you think. It is early in the morning, and I'm not very active in the morning. 


	7. Say you love me, or else another will

Hey, I see your liking this story. That's good. So here's the next chapter.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai glared at the intruder that was in his tub. HIS tub. Tyson just smiled sweetly and continued to scrub his leg, which was still high in the air. "Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in and help me get squeaky clean?" "Neither. Get out." Tyson turned to him with a pout.  
  
"Ah, you're so mean! Fine, I'll get out." Tyson then stood up, in all his naked glory, right in front of Kai. Tyson smirked and walked past Kai and into his bedroom. HIS bedroom. Kai growled and ran after him, a faint hue staining his cheeks. Tyson was looking threw his drawers, HIS drawers, his butt high in the air, wagging around as he looked for some clothes.  
  
"Do you have anything that's not black? Or red? Blue maybe?" Kai went up and slammed the drawers closed. Tyson pulled his fingers away and blew on them. "Ow! That hurt Koi." Hr turned his puppy look on Kai. "Kiss it better?" "Kiss my ass." Tyson smirked very deviously. "My pleasure."  
  
Before Kai could say anything, he found himself pinned to his bed, HIS bed. Tyson straddled his waist and smiled once again at Kai. "I always get what I want, always." He leaned down to kiss Kai, when he suddenly found himself on the bottom. "A few rules while you're in my cabin. One: Clothes are required. Two: The tub you just bathed in is MINE. Three: I'm always on top."  
  
Kai got off and walked over to the door. "You can borrow some of my clothes for now, but if you ruin them, I will punish you." Tyson smiled as he stared at Kai. "Oh, I'll ruin them on purpose so you can do that. I have a whip." Kai glared at him and walked out off the door. Tyson smiled again, but his eyes narrowed as he felt a familiar presence.  
  
Tyson stood facing the door. "Tala." A figure appeared behind him, smirking at the blue haired demon in front of him. Tyson tail started to swish furiously. Tala walked up to the demon and wrapped his arms around Tyson, so that one was over his shoulder and the other was around his waist, both coming to rest on his chest.  
  
"Koi." "I am not your koi Tala. You call everyone you sleep with your Koi, but I am not a koi." "But we are engaged." "No we're not." "Aw, but I saved you long ago. And I needed some payment, so you offered your body. We are mates you and I." Tyson pulled away and glared at the figure behind him.  
  
Tala was a tall young man that had blood red hair and startling cold blue eyes with a pale complexion. All in all, he was quite handsome. But protruding from his head was a pair of white eyes, and a tail was wrapped around Tyson's waist.  
  
"Let me go." "No. Not until you tell me why you picked a human over a powerful demon like me?" "Maybe because I have charm." The whipped their heads around and saw Kai leaning against the door way, his arms crossed, but you could see some clothes in his hands.  
  
Kai looked over at Tala. "And you are?" Tala sneered at Kai. "Is this your precious Koi? Tala is my name." Kai looked over at Tyson. "Rule four: No parties with old lovers." "Kai, please, this is not a joke." Kai tossed the clothes over to Tyson who grabbed them and sniffed at them delicately. "They don't have poison on them."  
  
Tyson ripped himself from Tala's grasp and walked over to Kai. He put on the clothes, then looked back at Kai. "Explain everything later. Now, get out Tala. You're not welcome here." Tala smirked and bowed mockingly. "As you wish." He looked over at Tyson. "I'll be back for you whore." Tala jumped out the window and disappeared into the blizzard that had just started.  
  
Kai turned to Tyson. "Explain." "Let's go downstairs so Max and I can both tell you."  
  
!*!*!*!*  
  
Rei just stood there, watching as Max flipped threw the T.V guide. "Well, are you going to help me? I'm confused." Max looked up with his lower lip out and quivering. "Koi, help me." Rei sighed and walked over to the huge screen T.V. "Try a movie." Max sat up Indian style and watched as Rei turned on the T.V.  
  
"Put something on with you in it Koi. I wanna see you." "How 'bout not." Max's lip started to quiver and tears filled his eyes. "Koi.." Rei looked over and sighed. "Boy, you are a crybaby." Max nodded, the tears instantly done. "I get everything I want with that look." He licked his lips as he watched Rei's backside. Rei had turned back trying to find a good movie. "Everything."  
  
"That's nice Max." Rei kept on searching, but gave a startled yelp as a furry thing went down the back of his pants and started to caress certain parts that it wasn't supposed to touch. "Max, get that thing out of there!" Max looked at him innocently. The tail came up from the pants and went back to Max's waist.  
  
Rei grunted and turned back to searching. "Everything." This time, two pale hands grabbed his shoulders and tossed him on the couch. Max climbed on top of him, blue eyes brimming with passion and lust. "I need you Koi." Max went down to suck on Reis' neck, but Rei pushed him off and he landed on the floor with a 'thud'.  
  
"Ow! That friggin' hurts Koi! Why did you do that?" Max looked up, but Rei was already out of the door. "I'll go and bring some snacks." Max sat on the floor Indian style, a pout on his face with his tail swinging behind him. "Meanie." He was about to call out to Rei when a certain scent caught his nose. "Oh no."  
  
He stood up and was about to go into the kitchen with Rei when two arms wrapped around him from behind. A voice whispered in his ear. "Hello again my little Koi." Max whimpered slightly, his ears going down and his tail going between his legs. "Please, let me go." "Let me think about it. No." A mouth started to go down Max's neck, and he whimpered once again.  
  
"What's going on here?" Max looked up and saw Rei standing in the doorway, a tray of cookies in his hands. "Rei! Please, help me!" The person snickered behind him and put his head on Max's shoulder. He was blonde and had blue eyes that were tinted with lust. "Nam's Enrique. Got a problem with that?" Rei's golden eyes burned with anger as he took in the scene before him.  
  
"Yes, now get out of this cabin. You are unwelcome." Enrique let go and shrugged. "I just came here to get my little whore back in bed with me, that's all. Can I have him back?" Max ran over to Rei, and Rei hugged him protectively. "No, he's staying here with me. Now leave." "Fine, but I'll be back for my little bed-mate soon." Enrique walked out the door and into the blizzard.  
  
Rei looked down at the sobbing demon in his arms. "Max, who was that?" "That was a demon lord." Rei looked up and saw Tyson and Kai standing in the doorway. He looked at Tyson who had spoken. "Let us explain."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Oh, so the plot thickens! Is this getting' good or what? Review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Telling you my story

So, you wanna know about Max and Ty's past? Then read to find out!  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai and Rei were sitting on the couch with Max and Tyson sitting on the ground in front of them. "Well, speak." "Fine. Here is our story:  
  
It was eight years ago when we were five years old. We had loving family, great friends, the perfect life. That is until the gangs started to come to our city. They were ruthless, and would do anything for money. They burned houses, raped poor woman, beat men, and killed children. Well, one night we received a notice stating that we were the next targets.  
  
Our parents were old friends and lived in a four-story house together. But when the read the letter, they were so distressed about our well-being. It said in the letter that they would take us and do things that no kids our age should ever know about. So they planned on taking us up to the mountains to live in a cabin. They never made it out the door.  
  
The attacked earlier than expected, in the night when we were all sleeping and vulnerable. They killed Max's parents first, then mine. But to torture us, they took us outside and tied us to a tree, and we watched as the mutilated our parent's bodies. The skinned them, then tore out their eyeballs. They propped them up against a tree and set their hair on fire. And we were so scared.  
  
They then turned on us, beating us, clawing, biting, licking, anything they could do. But we managed to escape somehow. All we know was a shadow come out form a tree and attacked them. We took this opportunity and ran deeper into the forest. Max and I were separated while we were running.  
  
So I walked along an old dirt road, my clothes all torn up and bloodied, and my feet raw from running. But I kept going. Soon, two arms wrapped a cloak around me, and I was being cradled in the arms of a man with red hair and blue eyes. That was Tala. He offered to take me in and heal me.  
  
I said yes. But there is a price for everything. I was to be his mate, or bed slave. I gave myself to him nearly every night after that. The only way he could heal me was to make me into a half-breed."  
  
Tyson choked and Max patted his back. "Let me continue Ty.  
  
I, too, was in a horrible condition. I could barely walk. I finally came across a river and I stopped to rest. But the pain was too much for my small body to handle. I collapsed. I could have drowned, but someone pulled me out. It was a man with light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He saved me, and I knew he also beat up those men who killed our parents. He cradled me gently, then asked me if I wanted to feel better. I nodded because I hated the feel of pain. I couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
So he took me back to his den and helped me recover. But I needed to become a demon to heal completely. When he had finished, I thanked him. But he said he needed payment. I asked him what he wanted. And he said my body is the only thing his needed. So I gave it to him. He wasn't very gentle, but I owed him my life.  
  
Do you understand now?" Rei looked at Max with pity in his eyes. "Yes. But why couldn't you have run away." "We did try, but they found us. Their punishment was to be put on a leash, and have no clothes on. Then they would tie us up outside were it was always cold out." Tyson nodded.  
  
Kai was leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed. He was taking in all that was said. "So, you're nothing but a whore." Kai looked up and looked at Tyson. Tyson looked down shamefully. "Kai! Br more sympathetic!" "No. They don't need sympathy. They need to get over it." Kai stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Tyson stood up and ran after him. Rei looked at Tyson and sighed, but a sudden weight in his lap made him look down. Max was staring up at him with big blue, watery eyes. "I'm sorry to trouble you Rei." Rei smiled nervously at the younger boy in his lap. "No problem."  
  
"But I've caused you so much stress." Max put his hands on Rei's chest and leaned up towards him. "I really like you Rei." Max licked Rei's cheek, and Rei almost jumped out of his seat. "M-Max! U-um, not know, okay?" Max nodded and put his head on Rei's chest. "Thank you for caring."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai walked up to his room wan opened the door. He walked in and was about to slam the door closed when someone rushed in. Kai narrowed his eyes at the person standing in his room. "You. What do you want?" Tyson walked up to Kai. "Why did you call me that? I'm hurt! I was a child and didn't know what was going on."  
  
Kai snorted and pointed to the open door. "Yeah, you should get more sense. Now get out." Tyson crossed his arms and glared at Kai. "No." Kai's eyes flickered with anger. "Now." "No." Kai growled and gripped the handle harder, which caused it to crack. "Get. Out. Now." "No." The door handle shattered.  
  
Kai slammed the door close and pounced on Tyson. Both were on the bed with Kai on top of Tyson. "What are you going to do know Kai?" "Maybe I'll just tie you here and leave." Tyson leaned up and brushed his lips against Kai's, who returned the favor with greater force.  
  
Kai pulled away. "You disgust me." He got off Tyson and walked towards the door. "C'mon, we need to buy you a new collar. And door knob." Tyson smiled and pranced after Kai.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei looked up at the sounds of feet coming down the stairs. "Kai? Did you kill Tyson up there?" He saw Kai pass by the door with Tyson skipping behind him. "I'm going out. C'mon." Rei nodded and nudged Max. "Max, let's go for a walk." "Okay!" Rei grabbed his coat and put it on.  
  
He turned and handed Max a knit cap. "What's this?" Max took it and sniffed at it. "Something to hide your ear with." Max jumped up and hugged Rei. "Thank you!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
So how will this shopping spree turn out? Review please! 


	9. Shopping spree!

Well, I'll try to make this longer. TRY. So don't yell at me if I don't. I'm trying here! And my sister's baby is coming soon!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai walked down the frostbitten path, with Tyson clinging to his arm. "Would you let go of me already?" Tyson shook his head and buried his head deeper into Kai's arm. Kai had let him borrow a jacket and some pants which had to be rolled up at the bottom because they were too big.  
  
Rei was following behind, with Max on his back. "Uh, Max?" "Yes Koi?" "One, don't call me that, two, can you get off my back?" "Why? Am I hurting you?" Rei nodded his head and Max jumped off instantly. Max had also borrowed a jacket and some pants.  
  
Rei looked over at Max and smiled. "I think we should get you some new clothes too. What do you think?" Max smiled and nodded so vigorously that the knit cap on his head almost fell off. "Max, you must keep that hat on at all times, as that jacket. Understand? People would react differently if they saw your tail and ears."  
  
Max nodded. "I understand." Max rubbed his head against Rei's arm and purred. "Perfectly."  
  
Kai looked back and grunted at the two behind him. "Stop slacking and hurry up." Tyson giggled and snuggled up to Kai more. "Oh, leave them alone. They're just having fun." The baseball cap on his head was viciously yanked down and covered his eyes. "Don't talk to me that way."  
  
Tyson put out a lip and pulled the hat back up. "Meanie." Tyson took off the cap and looked at it. "Hey, Koi? Can I have this? It had your sent and I like it." "Fine. I haven't worn it since I was a kid." (A/N: It's the cap in the anime which Tyson always wears.) "Thank you!" Tyson leaned up and placed a kiss on Kai's cheek. "And don't do that in public.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
They finally reached their destination. It wasn't to small, but a nice sized city. It had a grocery store, mall, video stores, and anything else you might need.  
  
"Wow! So this is how humans live?" Max was looking through some shops with Rei right behind him. "Can we go in here?" "But it's a toy store Max. You need clothes." "Oh, only for a bit!" Rei looked over at Kai who shrugged. Rei sighed. "Fine. But only for a few minutes." Max squealed, grabbed Rei's hand, and ran into the store.  
  
Kai turned to Tyson. "C'mon, let's go get you some clothes. And a muzzle." "Are we going to use it tonight?" "No." Tyson pouted. "Koi." "No."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei watched as Max ran up and down each isle, a huge smile on his face. "Oh, oh, I want that one! And that one! And that one!" Rei sighed and grabbed Max as he ran by. "You can have five. And that's it." Max face brightened even more when Rei said this. "Really?" When Rei nodded, Max jumped on him. "Thank you!" He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.  
  
"Man, he's gonna make my wallet get thinner." Rei walked off after Max, who had stopped at a plushie stand. He had at least twenty plushies in his arms, and he was giving Rei the pleading look. "No, I said five." "But Koi! I like them all. I've been deprived of my childhood, so I want to live it all over again."  
  
Max gave him the puppy look, and Rei gave up. "Fine, let's go pay for them." Max smiled and hopped off towards the exit. "Max! You have to pay for them first!" Max stopped and turned around. "Oh? Do you have to give them your body too?" "Uh, no. We pay with money." "Oh, okay."  
  
Rei lead Max over to the register, where a teenage girl was reading a magazine. "Excuse me? I would like to purchase these." The girl looked up and dropped her magazine. "OMG! Aren't you Rei Kon? The movie star?" Rei laughed nervously, but nodded. The girl squealed. "I knew it! I so love you! OMG, is Kai Hiwatari here too?"  
  
The girl leaned over the counter, making her cleavage a bit more, and smiled seductively. "You know, I live around here and-" Max stepped in front of Rei and glared at the girl. "Back off Barbie, he's mine." And to prove his point, Max leaned up and kissed Rei right on the lips.  
  
Rei's eyes widened, but they grew to impossible size as he watched the knit cap on Max's head fall to the ground.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson walked into a store, following right after Kai. He looked around and scrunched up his nose. "Kai, there are too many scents here, and my nose can't handle it." "Then plug your nose." Tyson glared at Kai. "Meanie." "Stop glowering and start looking for clothes that you like."  
  
Tyson glared once more before going through rack of clothing. "Once you find a few things, go and try them on in the changing room." "Where's that?" "Over in the corner." Tyson looked over at the corner and nodded. "Come with me and see how they look." Kai grunted in response. "Fine."  
  
Tyson grinned and ran into one of the stalls. A few minutes later, Kai heard Tyson calling for him. "What is it?" "I need help with the zipper. Come and help me with it." Kai rolled his eyes and walked into the stall. But Kai stopped in his tracks as he saw Tyson. Tyson was wearing a one- piece leather suit. It was sleeveless, and the front had a v shape cut out, but it was crisscrossed with leather strings. And the zipper just had to be in the back and went all the way down and to the butt.  
  
"What is that?" "Clothes?" Kai snorted and grabbed the zipper that was resting on Tyson butt. He yanked and it went all the way up. "There." "Do you like it?" Kai grunted, once again, and walked out. "Hurry up." Tyson put the cap back on, and making sure that his tail was tucked in, picked up all the clothes that he had picked out, and ran out after Kai.  
  
Kai was waiting at a register, while the girl behind it was goggling at him. As Tyson walked up, Kai took one of the collars on a rack next to him, and placed it around Tyson's neck. "Hmm, this one is fine." The collar was leather and had small silver studs going around it. Kai grabbed a matching leash and placed them on the counter.  
  
"I'll take these things." The girl gaped at Tyson who was snuggling into Kai's arm. "Do you have a staring problem? Ring them up already."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Kai and Rei met up at the cabin. "So, did you have to explain Tyson's ears to anyone?" Kai shook his head and walked in. "Let me guess: You had to." Rei nodded and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "His hat flew off. The girl thought it was cute and started gushing over them. I paid quickly and took of with Max in tow."  
  
"Well Tyson decided that leather is his new favorite fashion." Rei raised an eyebrow at his co-star. "Did you influence him?" "I didn't saw a thing." "I guess he hasn't seen your closet then?" Kai was about to grunt, when the two heard pounding footsteps rushing in.  
  
"Kai-koi!" "Rei-koi!" Two blurs rushed in and latched themselves on to Kai and Rei. Max looked up at Rei and smiled. "Where do I put all these bags?" "In my room." "Will you help me?" Rei grabbed fifteen of the eighteen bags and walked up the stairs. Max pranced up after him with the remaining three bags.  
  
When Rei opened his door and dropped the bags on the floor, Max cam in and slammed the door closed. Rei turned and cast a look at Max, but Max only smiled back at him. "I wanted some alone time with you." "Max, we really need to get down stairs." "Why? You nervous?"  
  
Rei heard a distinct 'click', and knew that the door was locked.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai looked down at Tyson, who was latched on too his leg. "Get off." "Ah, don't be that way Kai-koi. Help me carry these bags upstairs. Please." Kai smirked. "Sure." He grabbed one of the twenty bags and started to walk up the stairs. Tyson pouted and walked up after him.  
  
When Tyson got to the door, he saw Kai standing there, holding it open for him. His face brightened. "Thank you!" Tyson dropped the bags on the floor, but turned around when he heard the door slam shut and be locked. Kai was leaning back against the door, arms behind him, and his eyes shadowed by his bangs.  
  
"We need to talk." He stood up, his eyes still shadowed. "Badly." "Indeed."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei gasped as Max pushed in down on the bed. Max stood over him with on knee on the bed. "Rei, I need you." Max took Rei's hand on put it on his chest. "Take me." And Rei finally noticed what Max was wearing underneath the jacket. He was wearing tight leather pants that had a silver chain attached to the front. The chain went up and attached to the choker around his neck. And he had shirt on.  
  
"You like? I took out of Kai's closet." "M-max. L-let's go get s-something to eat." "But I want to eat you." Max leaned down and licked around the edge on Rei's ear. "Take me.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson blinked in surprise: this wasn't supposed to happen! He wanted to do that! 'Not fair, Kai cheated!' Tyson was snapped out of his thoughts as Kai walked towards him. "Kai? What re you doing." "The thing you wanted to do, but I'm doing it because I don't want to be the bitch."  
  
"What?! I'm not a bitch!" "You were Tala's." Tyson stopped. "What? How dare you?!" Tyson made a swipe at Kai, but Kai easily caught it. He pushed Tyson on the bed none-to-gently, and climbed over him. "I will not be the weak one here. I will not be on the bottom, you'll be." "Hey!"  
  
Tyson struggled, but Kai was too strong. Tyson pouted up at Kai. "That's not fair! Meanie!" Kai smirked and leaned down to undo the front part of Tyson's outfit with his teeth.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei looked up at Max and narrowed his eyes. "Hold on." Max stopped his actions on Rei's ear and looked at him. Rei smirked at him, then flipped him over. So now Max was on the bottom and Rei was on the to. "Sorry, but that wasn't going to do." Max just stared up at Rei.  
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be the dominant one!" Rei chuckled and leaned down towards Max's ear. "Not while you're on the bottom." Rei lick up Max's cheek and purred. Max sighed, but gave up. His tail came out of its confinement and wrapped itself around Rei's slim waist.  
  
"Fine, but I want top some time." "I'll think about it." Max licked at Rei's neck, and Rei moaned at the touch.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson watched as Kai yanked at the leather strings on his chest with his teeth. When Kai had finally undone the strings, he looked up at Tyson. "I'm bored." Kai got up and off the bed. He walked towards the door, but stopped and looked back at the red Tyson. "Don't give your hopes up though." And he walked out the door.  
  
Tyson was red from anger and embarrassment. He picked up a vase that was right next to him and tossed it at the door. "Kai! You mother fucker! I hate you! You can't play these games too long! I will get you back for this!"  
  
Kai smirked as he walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. "I would like to see you try Tyson. Be my guest."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Max's hands roamed over Rei's exposed chest. He had just taken off his shirt, and was now going for the pants, when he stopped. Max waited patiently for him to continue, but when he didn't, he shook him. "Rei? Continue." Rei looked up at him for a second, then climbed off of him.  
  
"I can't. I can't take advantage of you." Rei secretly smirked at Max's expression. "I'm sorry." Rei walked out the door. He met with Kai down the stairs. "That was a mean trick Kai. I think Max was upset." "Would you really want him to claim you?" Rei looked down. "No. I don't even know him."  
  
Kai glared at Rei from his position on the wall. "The agency called. We have to leave in the morning. With them behind." Rei looked up the stairs and at his door. "That's kind of mean Kai. Can't we at least tell them?" "No. They'll follow. Are you actually caring for him? I let you have your fun Rei, but it had to come to an end sooner or later. And it ends now."  
  
Kai got off the wall and started to walked towards the kitchen. "Your stuff is already packed and is in the car. Be ready by 1 am. Got it? Good." Rei watched as Kai walked off. 'Maybe Kai is right. They would cause havoc. But I have a feeling that we'll see them again.'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
~~~~ 1 AM~~~~  
  
Rei walked out the door and sat in the passenger seat next to Kai. "I'm ready." Kai nodded and started the car. Rei looked back as they drove off. 'Max, I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other better.'  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Rei crept into his room silently, making sure not to make any loud sounds. He walked over to the bed where Max lay sleeping in an over sized nightshirt. He was curled up in a little ball and was hugging the tiger plushie that he had got him. He bent over and gently kissed Max on his forehead. "Goodbye."  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Rei sighed, but Kai heard him. "What's wrong? What did you do to him?" "Nothing, just said goodbye, unlike you." Kai frowned, but kept his eyes on the road. His own thoughts were getting the better of him.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Kai walked into his room silently. His ruby eyes caught Tyson lying on his bed with his arms and legs everywhere. Kai smirked and made his way over to the bed. He put a red rose and a blue forget-me-not entwined together on the pillow next to his head. He leaned down, but stopped as his lips almost touched Tyson's forehead. He leaned down more, and kissed him on his lips. Satisfied, he pulled away and left the room.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Two years later.  
  
Rei sat in his office and typed something on his computer. His door slammed open, and in walked Kai. "Can't you at least knock?" Kai shook his head and sat down in front of Rei with his feet on the green marble desk.  
  
"What do you want now Kai?" "I've felt someone's eyes on me." Rei blinked at Kai. "This must be serious. You never tell me straight forward. Who do you think it is? A crazy fangirl? They've been after you since you modeled for that leather line." Kai shook his head.  
  
"I think it's Tyson." "But how could he have found us?" Kai shrugged. "But I know it's him. Today I found a rose and a forget-me-not entwined together on my doorstep. That was my last present I got Tyson." Rei looked down at his desk. "Then what do we do?" Kai shrugged. "Wait and see I guess."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, I made it a hell of a lot longer! My longest chapter on any of my stories! Go Silverm! It's your birthday. Wait. * counts on her fingers * It's my birthday in two weeks. YAY! Review! 


	10. Time has past, but I still want you

My nephew was born! 7 pounds, 8 ounces! He's so ugly that he's cute! He was a bit blue, but he's alright now. I want you all to review and tell my sister congrats, understand? Or else I'm not updating. She was in labor for 22 hours. So read this and tell here congrats! I mean it, it would mean a lot to her.  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing, it means so much to me! It makes me want to cry. And expect a sequel to my other story that just finished. So enjoy!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Kai walked out of Rei's office and into the hallway that was jammed with people running around. He walked over to the elevator and pushed a button, but when he saw that it was crowded, he grunted and started for the stairs.  
  
He walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets, deep in thought with a frown on his face. He soon arrived in the lobby, where it was even more hectic than upstairs. Kai walked out of the front doors and into the busy street. He took in a deep breath of air, and looked at the tall buildings.  
  
'The city. I would like to go back to the cabin, but my schedule is packed. I got a movie shoot today. I have to get going.' Kai put on his sunglasses and walked over to his black convertible. Just as he was about to open the door, a voice stopped him.  
  
"OMG! Aren't you Kai Hiwatari, the movie star? You are! Can I have your autograph?" Kai bit back a growl and nodded forcefully. She took out a phonebook and a pen and handed it to him. "This is a phonebook, not a piece of paper." "Well, I want you number too."  
  
Kai closed his eyes and counted to ten. "No." He handed them back to her and got in the car. "But Kai-!" He drove off, leaving her in a cloud of dust. She coughed and looked at where Kai went.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei pressed the save button and shut his laptop. He rested his head on his hands and looked out the window that showed the whole city. 'So, Max and Tyson might be here. But there is a possibility that they may not sense us. There are too many scents here.' Rei sighed and took his hair out of its confinement.  
  
He ran his hands through it and purred gently. "I have to go to that movie shoot. I'll leave in a few." But Rei froze as he felt eyes watching him. "Hello?" Rei stood up and looked around his office. "Hello?" 'I must be paranoid.'  
  
Rei sighed in frustration and rubbed a hand to his temple. "I need a vacation."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai arrived at his mansion and opened the door. But as he entered, he called out. "I know your there. So come out Tyson." Someone stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He had long midnight blue hair that fell to his thighs that was in a ponytail, and storm blue eyes.  
  
"Long time no see, eh Kai?" "What do you want Tyson?" "What else?" "Revenge, me, revenge. That's about it." Tyson chuckled. "Yes, you hit the bull's-eye. But I'm going to do it in a painful way." "What, are you going to torture me sexually?" Tyson put a finger to his chin and thought for a second.  
  
"No, but that's a great idea. Thanks!" Tyson stepped closer to Kai, and Kai remained where he was standing. "What, not going to backup?" "No. I'm not a wimp. I can take you on." "Oh, really?" "Yes, I know for a fact." "Then let's see if you're right." Tyson was right in front of Kai now. He was still shorter, so he had to look up to see Kai's eyes.  
  
"Did you miss me at least?" "No." Tyson cupped Kai's face gently. "Then let me make you." Tyson hungrily kissed Kai, and Kai returned it with greater hunger. Kai pushed Tyson by a nearby wall and pulled away. "So, is this how you're going to make me miss you?" Tyson smirked and pulled Kai in again.  
  
Kai groaned and lifted Tyson up. Tyson instantly wrapped his legs around Kai's waist. Kai led him up to the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Just as he pushed Tyson to the bed, He felt a dull pain in the back of his neck. A voice whispered in his ear huskily. "I won't forgive you for leaving me. Because of you, I know love is fragile and can break the souls of millions. And I and one of them. Thank you for killing me."  
  
Kai closed his eyes. "I know. Take me, I don't care. I knew you would come back one day, and I knew what to do. I won't fight. Take me." He passed into darkness.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei stifled a yawn as he opened the door to his mansion. He rubbed his eye sleepily and walked up to his room, completely unaware of the blue orbs that followed him. He opened the door to his room and tossed off his shirt, then his belt. He sat on his bed, with only his pants on, and turned on the light that was right next to the bed.  
  
He sighed in the semi-darkness and rubbed at his tense shoulders. "Man, I'm so stressed out. I think I may need a vacation." "Then let me help you." Soft hands placed themselves on shi shoulders and slowly started to massage the tense muscle.  
  
"Wha? Max!" A voice purred in his ear. "Yes, it's me. The one you left behind." Now, a soft tongue started to lap across his shoulders instead of his hands. Rei bit back a moan. "What re you doing here? How did you find me?" Max stopped massaging and Rei turned around. Time had been super kind to Max.  
  
His hair was slightly longer, just above his waist. And his eyes were brighter, yet duller at the same time. "Rei, I want you." Max jumped on Rei and straddled his hips. His eyes were glinting with lust and.anger? Yes, it was anger that was preset in Max's eyes.  
  
Rei sat up and kissed Max gently, which soon turned to a passionate one. Rei felt around Max's chest for a second, before taking his shirt off. And Max let him do it. Max moved down so that he was sucking on Rei's neck. Rei shivered as he felt his warm tongue caress his strained neck.  
  
Rei was so caught up in the pleasure that he didn't notice when Max pressed down on his pressure point. Rei gasped and turned to Max. "Why?" "Because I love you, and you left me vulnerable." "Fine, take revenge. I don't care anymore." Rei smiled weakly at Max before giving in to the darkness.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Did you like? Well, tell me! And congratulate me sister for passing that baby. I dedicate this chapter to her and the baby, Jacob. He is so gonna get tortured when he grows up. When my friends and I are 32, and he's in high school, we're going to pick him up from school in monkey costumes And chaperone his prom. We're going to dance and sing, and show baby pictures to all his friends, especially the girl ones. We're so evil. Hehehe. 


	11. Dearest

Well, here is what you all have been waiting for! Sorry about the wait, but I need a vacation desperately! I know I'm getting lazy, but I will buckle down and start to type. During vacation, I'm lazy, but when school is here, I avoid it and do this. So sorry for the lateness. I think I should put this in the R rated section. Tell me what you think.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. His body was paralyzed, he couldn't move any part of his body. 'Damn, I'm stuck! But why am I still in my room? Is he still here?' Kai managed to move his head to the side, but when he did, it felt like a ton of little needles had been stabbed into his skin.  
  
'Damn, I can't move unless I want to die of pain. It's like when your foot goes to sleep. But my whole body has went to sleep this time.' Kai raised an arm and winced at the pain that attacked his body as he did so. He then raised his other arm and flexed it for a moment.  
  
When the pain had died down to a dull throb, he hoisted himself up into a sitting position. "Damn bastard." He raised a hand and ran it through his hair while looking around the room. A small envelope caught his eyes and he reached for it. It was a royal blue color, with the lingering scent of forget-me-nots on it. He opened it up and took out the letter that was inside.  
  
Kai,  
  
Are you disappointed? I just want you to suffer now, then I'll claim you as my own. But that's much later. So are you going to be scared now and stay inside, or are you gonna face me like a man would? Don't disappoint me Kai.  
  
Tyson  
  
Kai crumpled the letter in his fist and tossed it across the room. It made an impact with the wall, then fell to the floor with a light 'thunk'. Kai glared at from under his bangs, a scowl present on his pale lips. But then they twisted into a smirk, one that was as malicious as all his others. He threw his head back and loud, harsh laughter forced its way past his lips.  
  
"Just you try Tyson! I except your challenge!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Rei slowly opened his eyes, letting the golden orbs peer around with a glazed look in them. He then realized what had happened and his eyes widened as he sat up, looking around quickly. He sighed as he saw no sign of Max.  
  
When he thought about Max, he looked down at himself. 'No, it doesn't look like he did anything. But why not? He was so intent on making me suffer.' Rei slowly got up from the bed, only fall back down, gasping in pain at the stinging feeling in his legs.  
  
'I can't move my legs!' Rei bit his lip to keep the tears in his eyes from leaking out. His turned his head slightly, and caught sight of a flash of purple. When he turned his whole head to get a better look of it, he saw it was a lavender envelope.  
  
He picked it up and saw that it had his name on it. 'Must be from Max.' He ripped open the top and pulled out a letter that smelt of a garden. Rei gingerly sniffed it, before unfolding it.  
  
Kitty,  
  
Sorry I left the job undone, but I needed to leave. But don't feel disappointed. I'll come back and finished what I started. But I'll just torture you a bit more first, then I'll take you. See 'ya!  
  
Maxie  
  
Rei looked at the letter for a moment longer, before a feline smirked graced his features. A fang poked out in the corner of his mouth as he made his way towards the fireplace. He tossed the letter in and struck up a match. He leaned over and let the flame dance over the paper, then backed away as the flame spread over the paper.  
  
"Fine Max, I'll wait for you to make your move, but I'll just counteract it with my own.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tyson squeezed his eyes as Tala finished off the last few strokes. He felt him breathing down his neck, licking up his sweaty neck. Tala finally let go of his waist and Tyson felt to the wooden floor in exhaustion. Tala looked over at him and smirked, even though his breathing was a bit ragged.  
  
"You were more full of energy tonight. Is it because you saw that human, Kai is his name? Maybe I should visit him myself." Tyson looked up slightly form the ground, glaring at the red haired demon through his bangs. "Don't bring him into this."  
  
Tala glared coolly at the blue haired demon that was still on the ground. "Did you just talk back to me?" In one quick movement, he had grasped Tyson by his bangs and pulled him up. Tyson hissed in pain as the older demon kissed him roughly. Tala pulled away and tossed Tyson on the ground. He then climbed over him and stared into the dull blue orbs that were still glaring at him.  
  
"Just lift your legs up and be quiet." Tyson weakly did as he was told, but screamed as soon Tala thrust into him.  
  
'Kai....'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max weakly lifted his head and felt Enrique roaming his hands all over his body. Enrique had his lips pushed up against his neck and was whispering hurriedly as he pumped in and out of the blonde beauty that was underneath him.  
  
Max let out a small sound as Enrique pulled himself away from Max. Max looked through lifeless blue eyes as Enrique wrapped a towel around his waist. Enrique looked over at the bed, and at the blonde. "Care to tell me why you called out Rei's name? Does he have this big of an affect on you?"  
  
Max turned his head away. "Please, don't talk about him. You interrupted me when I was about to take revenge." Max stopped as he felt warm breath running down his neck. "You know, I'm still hungry. I want more."  
  
Max whimpered slightly as he felt Enrique climb on top of him. "Shh, this won't hurt too bad." A desperate cry echoed through the apartment.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai slammed the door to his car closed and walked up to the glass doors of the agency that he worked for. He walked in, his black trench coat billowing behind him, and walked right the secretary, who was begging for him to come back so that he could check in.  
  
He walked down the hallway and right through the door located at the end.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei looked up as Kai walked through the door, looking like he was about to kill someone. Well, with the outfit he had one, make someone drool and lust after him. Rei slid his glasses down his nose as he saw what Kai was wearing.  
  
It was a black, sleeveless turtle neck that was cut short so that his midriff was showing. His pants were also black and were low rise, with a chain that had a cross hanging down from it, resting on his hip. It looped through the belt hole, and gave him an intimidating look. And a pair of black combat boots adorned his feet, while he wore a buckle around his neck. And lastly, was his black trench coat.  
  
"Kai, what brings you here?" "We need to talk." The door slammed close with a satisfying thud.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Again, I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Don't flame me! I haven't received a flame yet, and I don't plan on getting one soon. Unless me father does it, which he did threaten me with. So please R&R! 


	12. Heal me with your love

Hey there! I know I should be working on Twinkle in you eye, but I don't know where I am right now, I have to cheek later. So I'll just right to this one. Lucky you guys. Oh, and has anybody ever been to a convention and cosplayed? Tell me! I'm planning to go to one near me soon.  
  
I'll be going as Dark Chi from Chobits, and the rest of my friends will be going as someone from that anime too.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei shut off his computer and looked up at Kai who was waiting for him to finish with his arms crossed. "Okay Kai, what do you need to talk about?" Kai walked forward until he reached the desk. He took a seat opposite of Rei and took a deep breath.  
  
"You were visited by Max last night, right? But in the morning, he was gone, correct?" Rei nodded as his eyes narrowed a bit. "Yes, but what concern is it of yours to know?" Kai glared at Rei from under his bangs, the ruby stare burning with a emotion called hate.  
  
"Why do you think they left with out finishing their jobs?" Rei shrugged. "I don't know. Why, do you?" Kai hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. "Yes. Remember Tala and Enrique?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson stumbled out of the apartment and stumbled towards the elevator. When he was safely inside, he slumped against the wall and panted heavily. His face was pale and haggard, his body thin and colored with black and blue bruises, his whole being on the verge of collapse.  
  
'I...have to...get out of here!' Tyson bushed one of the buttons a bit to hard, for his bloodied fingers were snatched away and sent into Tyson's mouth. Tyson winced slightly as the bell rung, showing that he had made it to the lobby, his destination.  
  
He bolted out of the elevator and through the expensive looking lobby. When he made it outside, he showed no movement to stop, he just kept on running.  
  
After 10 minutes of running non-stop, he finally came to a stop. He breathed in heavily as perspiration dripped down his face. When he had caught his breath he looked up and saw that he was in the area where Kai's mansion was. A scowl graced his features as he turned around, with the intention of leaving set in his mind.  
  
But as he turned around he slammed into a warm and hard body. He let out a grunt as he felt himself falling backwards, towards the cold hard ground. But a surprising arm slipped around his waist to prevent him from falling any further.  
  
He looked up and saw non-other than Kai Hiwatari himself. Tyson's face twisted into a painful scowl as he tried to break out of the grip he was trapped in. "Let go!" Kai looked down, and Tyson felt himself being looked over with that piercing ruby gaze.  
  
"Tyson, you look like shit." Tyson growled and ripped himself from Kai's arms. "Shut up." He turned away and was about to continue walking, when Kai's arm shot out and gripped him painfully on his upper arm. Tyson cried out when Kai did this, and Kai raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"What's wrong with you. I just want to know why you left without finishing what you started." Tyson turned his head to face Kai, tears burning his eyes. "Because Tala was near! If he found you, he would put you through the same torture as me!" Tyson fell silent.  
  
Kai turned him fully around. "Lift up your sleeve." Tyson shook his head, but his world when blurry as he did so. The rest of Kai's demand was lost as his world became black.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tyson opened his eyes, and saw a dog staring him right in the face. He squawked and jumped up to the headboard. He stared with wide eyes as the god stared back at him. Tyson tilted his head, the dog did the same. Tyson rolled over on his back, the dog did the same.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tyson fell off the bed, and the dog did the same. "Kai!" Kai walked in with a tray in his hands. He set it down on the bed, and looked down at Tyson that was still on the floor. "Well, get up off the floor and eat." Tyson nodded and climbed back up on the bed.  
  
But when he stood up, he saw that he was bandaged up on his chest, legs, and arms. "Huh?" "You were beaten up pretty badly, and they could have gotten infected. I don't won't the world to know that somebody, or something, died in my house." Tyson looked down when Kai called him a something. "Oh. Then I'll leave." He was about to rise off the bed, which he had just layed down on, when a broad hand landed on shi chest to push him back down.  
  
"Tala did this to you. Stay here for now. He won't harm you here." Tyson was about to answer back, when Kai's mouth closed over his own. "Shut up and do as I say."  
  
Kai stood up and walked out the door. Tyson put a hand to his lips, and smiled a smile that could have out shined the sun.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
And that's it for this chapter. So the next one is a Max/Rei chapter! I'll try my best to get it out early. Review please! 


	13. Heal me with your love Part 2

I am so sorry about not updating this! It's just that I'm a bit bored with this fic, but I know that's no excuse. So here you go!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max was thrown out of the apartment door with a vicious throw, courtesy of Enrique.  
  
"You little whore! Don't come back till you think of what you done! But I probably won't let you in anyways! Get lost bitch!"  
  
The door slammed close, and Max was left weeping in front of it, blood starting to pour down his face from the blow he had received when he had connected with the wall. Slowly, and painfully, he pushed himself upwards, with the help of the wall behind him.  
  
He limped his way down the stairs, blood dripping silently onto the beige carpet of the hallway. Once he had made it to the lobby, he saw the door to freedom in front of him. If only he could push a little harder.......  
  
"Hey, are you alright?!" And hand grabbed his upper arm, and he panicked.  
  
"Let me go! I have to get out of here!"  
  
"Come down sonny. Tell me-" The man didn't finish his sentence, as Max kicked him as hard as he could in his current state. The man howled and grabbed his shin, and Max took this opportunity to dash out into the busy streets.  
  
He kept running, until he was sure he was far away from the apartment building. He slowed to a halt, and placed his hands on his knees. He greedily took in deep breaths of air, his lungs still burning from pushing himself to hard.  
  
But the pressure was to great, and he collapsed on his knees. He looked up, but his vision was blurry from exhausting himself.  
  
"Hey, you there. Are you alright?" A strong gently clasped his arm and pulled him up. Max looked up, but only saw a blurred figure standing above him. His voice came out hoarse.  
  
"Please, I'm fine. I'll just me on my-"  
  
"Max?"  
  
Max blinked, and his vision suddenly sharpened, and Rei was staring down at him, eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Rei! No! Please let me go!" Max tried to rip his arm away, but that caused the tender muscles to pull and pop out of place. Max opened his mouth to let out a scream, but he was spent.  
  
He whimpered and collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Max blearily opened his eyes, and was welcomed by an unfamiliar sight. A pair of eyes, one gold, while the other a deep blue, much like his own, was staring at him unblinkingly.  
  
Max yelped and made a move off the bed, but pain seared through him as he tried to move his arm and legs. He bit his lips and fell back on the bed of green satin. He looked at the pair of eyes, and saw that they belong to a pure white tiger with a green silk bow wrapped around its neck.  
  
Max smiled, sensing that the animal would harm him, and reached out a hand to pet the soft head of the creature seated in front of him.  
  
"Rei? Is that you?"  
  
Max shook his head at the absurd thought.  
  
Just as the tiger stared to purr, the door gently opened, revealing Rei, who was carrying a tray laden with a different assortment of medicines, liquids, and food. Max made a small noise, almost like a whimper, at the back of his throat when his eyes landed on Rei.  
  
Rei caught it and looked up to see that Max was awake and was petting his pet tiger Byakko. [1]  
  
"Oh good, you're up. You've been out for about four hours tops." Rei poured some medicine into a small cup and measured it. Seeing that it was the right dose, he handed it to Max, who sniffed at it and wrinkled his nose at the bitter smell.  
  
"Go ahead and drink it. I have water here if you don't like the taste." Max shook his head and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine then. Byakko." The white tiger jumped up on Max's chest and bared his fangs. Max opened his mouth to scream, when a scalding liquid was poured down his throat. He coughed, and Rei had to hand him water to make it go down easier.  
  
"You bastard! That stuff burns!"  
  
"Then let me make you feel better."  
  
Max had no time to react as Rei took his lips into a tender embrace with his own. Max narrowed his eyes, and had half a mind to bite down on the intruding tongue, but his mind wouldn't cooperate with him.  
  
When they separated, Max stared at Rei.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Why did you run away before?"  
  
Max lowered his head and mumbled something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Enrique was coming. If he found you, well, you would end up looking like I do right now."  
  
"So he did this to you?"  
  
Max nodded and kept his head lowered, but a sudden tingle on his head made him purr. Rei grinned as he made the small creature next to him purr, and pulled away his hand from Max's ears.  
  
"I have to go call Kai and Tell him to bring Tyson over here. I know you'll like that."  
  
Max nodded and watched as Rei walked out of the room.  
  
"Man, he does have a great backside." The tiger growled in agreement.  
  
"Wait. Are you a girl or a guy?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 


	14. Running away from love

You know me, I'm lazy, so sue me......well, how about not? I only have counts money 30 dollars, but I need that to buy books and crap, so you can't take it! Well, I recently got a AIM account, so I've been busy chatting with my friends, so yeah. It's Silverm1222 if you wanna chat.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson slipped on the shirt and proceeded to button it up, but his heavily bandaged hands couldn't even grasp the button. He bit his lip and tried again, but with the same results. He felt tears of frustration come to his eyes, but he bit his lip harder.  
  
He was about to give up when two arms from behind wrapped around him and started to button up the shirt for him.  
  
"Kai...." He felt a light kiss press against his neck, before he was turned around to look into burning eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Tyson? You seem angry. Aren't you happy Max it coming over?" Tyson shook his head.  
  
"It's not that. It's something else, but it's nothing, really." Kai gave him a searching glance, but Tyson had his eyes covered by his bangs, so he couldn't see the tears starting to form again.  
  
"I just need to think. Can I be alone for a while? Come and get me when Max comes please." Tyson turned from Kai's arms and walked over to the window and stared out into the rain. Kai narrowed his eyes at him, but complied and left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai..." Tyson looked into the window and watched as his tears fell down his cheeks and landed onto the carpet with a soft thud.  
  
"But I know that I'll only bring trouble to you....." Tyson turned behind him and looked around.  
  
"You've given me so much, but I know that I will only cause you pain..." Tyson opened the window and crouched down on the windowpane. He looked below him at the cobble pathway.  
  
"But I have to leave." He took a deep breath and jumped, his whole body being covered in rain once he jumped out. He landed with a splash, but he ran and didn't look back.  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Max was swinging his arms, the yellow raincoat making him appear years younger than he already was.  
  
"Oh Rubber Ducky, you're the one! You make bath time lots of fun! C'mon Rei, join in! It's a cool song!" Max ran over and grabbed Rei's hand, urging him to go faster.  
  
"Or at least hurry up you slow poke! I wanna get there soon!" Rei smiled down at Max, the umbrella in his hand moving so that it covered the both of them. Max looked up from under his hood and smiled, linking his arm through Rei's.  
  
"Hey Rei? You think Kai will have ice cream?"  
  
"I don't know Max. But if he doesn't I'll get some for you later." Max's eyes brightened.  
  
"Really?! Thank you!" Max jumped up and licked Rei's cheek, causing him to blush brightly.  
  
"MAX!" Max giggled, but stopped once he saw something run away from them.  
  
"Huh? That's Kai's mansion. Who's that?" Max looked up at Rei who had spoken.  
  
"Let's hurry up and go see." Max nodded, but a smell caught his nose. He stopped once again and sniffed the air, the familiar scent fading.  
  
"Rei! That was Tyson!"  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai walked to the door, the harsh knocks making it shake. He turned the knob and opened it up, revealing a panting Max and Rei.  
  
"Kai! Tyson ran away!" Kai looked at them for a second, before he was racing up the stairs to Tyson's room.  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson ran through the rain, the drops beating down on him, making most of his wounds reopen. The crimson rivers ran down his arms, dyeing the rain a pick/red color. But he kept on running, no matter how much his heart hurt.  
  
He finally slowed down, until he came to a complete halt. He sucked in the air deeply, his bangs obscuring his vision. But he knew he was in the park, the smells of the trees hitting his nose immediately.  
  
He spotted a bench through his matted bangs and limped towards it. His legs collapsed and his tired body landed on the wooden bench.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai ran into Tyson's room, glancing around violently. The window was open, and Tyson was nowhere to be seen. He growled, the sound echoing in the room he shared with Tyson.  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
Max clung to Rei's arm, the familiar scent of Tyson hitting his nose.  
  
"Kai, maybe I can sniff him out....?" Kai turned on him, eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Which way did you see him go?" Rei thought for a second before answering.  
  
"To Shiangu Park. The one with all the rapes and murders. You better hurry, cause he is in no condition to fight."  
  
Kai gave him a brief nod before he ran out, leaving Max and Rei alone. Max felt tears sting his eyes, thoughts running though his head.  
  
"Rei, I understand Tyson and his actions. I thought of running away too, but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you." Rei glanced down at him, surprise glowing in his golden orbs.  
  
"What do you mean Max?"  
  
"He was afraid he would cause Kai pain, because Tala is still out there. I fear also, but I cannot let him get to me. Tyson is a bit more....scarred. Tala wasn't as gentle to him as Enrique was with me. If he wasn't satisfied with Tyson, he would make him do it again and again, till he felt satisfied.  
  
"Tyson barley ever slept, for fear of Tala waking up, or because Tala kept him up all night. I remember hearing him cry out in the middle of the night, begging Tala to stop. But he wouldn't listen to Tyson.  
  
"Enrique was a pup compared to Tala, so I got the good end of the deal. But my friend was in pain every single day since Tala and Enrique took us in." Max looked up at Rei, the tears finally falling.  
  
"I'm scared that Tyson won't last long." Rei gathered Max into his arms as rubbed his back, letting him cry into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, but I feel the same way too! I want to run away from it all, but that would mean to runaway from you too! I could never....." Max buried his head deeper into Rei's shoulder, his sobs being smothered.  
  
"Don't let me run..."  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai ran through the rain, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin. People who were walking by, stop and stared as the handsome man ran by them. But he ignored them all, his mind on one prize.  
  
'Tyson, where are you?' The rain was getting heavier, the wind blew harder, almost trying to keep him away from the park. But he pushed against the gales and soon the park entrance was in his view.  
  
He stopped once he was inside and looked around, trying to spot the familiar figure. His gaze landed on a bench not to far away from him. There was a figure there with the same colored hair as Tyson's....  
  
Kai walked forward and bent down towards the sleeping figure and pushed away the matted bangs that covered the feverish forehead. Tyson's pale face looked up at him, eyes closed and lips blue.  
  
"Dammit Tyson, you cause me so much trouble. You owe me some bedtime once we get home. And an explanation." Kai heaved Tyson up, and was about to walk out when four people stood in his way.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A pretty boys tonight boys! Oh, and a movie star! Kai Hiwatari! It's on honor to be the one to break you." One of the men bowed low, and the others laughed and mimicked him in his actions.  
  
"I have no time for you. I have to get my friend to a hospital. So get out of my way."  
  
"Oh, and what's a pretty boy like you gonna do?"  
  
"He's going to do nothing. But I'm going to be the one that hurts you." All the guys looked around for the new voice, but one of the men gave a bloodcurdling scream. The men turned towards their fallen comrade, only to see that his head had been ripped off his head.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Up here you idiots." They looked up and saw a man sitting on a tree branch, one leg dangling while the other one was pulled up to his chest. He was licking his hand, which had blood running down it.  
  
"Who t-the hell are you?!" The man smirked and jumped down, landing gracefully on the wet ground. The rain seemed to stop, and the man ran a hand through his hair, making water droplets fall.  
  
"I'm Tala, and I've come to pick up my mate." Tala flicked his eyes over at Kai, then back at the men.  
  
"I've come to end your life for trying to hurt the thing only I am supposed to hurt. Say goodnight."  
  
Screams echo and people are dead, but please stay with me till the end...  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Max sniffed once again as he stirred the hot coco.  
  
'Man, I'm such a wimp. I totally bawled in front of Rei. How embarrassing!' Max felt a blush cross his face as he thought of what had taken place.  
  
'Great, now he'll think I'm a baby and need attention.' He placed the steaming mugs on a try and carefully walked out of the kitchen.  
  
'Now, which room is which?' Max stared at all the doors before he saw the open door.  
  
"Rei, it's ready!" Max pranced into the room, but paused when he saw Rei slumped over in his chair.  
  
"Oh, he must have fallen asleep." Max set the tray down and wrapped a blanket around Rei. Rei mumbled something before going quiet again. Max smiled and picked up the tray once again and was about to go back to the kitchen when a voice sliced through the quiet room.  
  
"I see why you like him so much. He's cute when he sleeps, but very sexy when he takes a shower." Max turned to see Enrique sitting in the window, smirking and licking his lips while looking at Rei.  
  
"Enrique..."  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I was on the phone with my friend when she told me to push Enrique out of the window, so I'll make a blooper.  
  
"Oh, he must have fallen asleep." Max set the tray down and wrapped a blanket around Rei. Rei mumbled something before going quiet again. Max smiled and picked up the tray once again and was about to go back to the kitchen when a voice sliced through the quiet room.  
  
"I see why you like him so much. He's cute when he sleeps, but very sexy when he takes a shower." Max turned to see Enrique sitting in the window, smirking and licking his lips while looking at Rei.  
  
"Enrique..."  
  
Enrique was about to get off the window, but his hand slipped and he fell backwards out the window.  
  
"Awww!!!"  
  
Ta-da!!!!!!! I didn't want to go to far, since I'm tired writing and Enrique will probably kill me if I go any farther. So R&R. 


	15. Coming together

((Looks in nervously and chuckles lightly)) Um.....Howdy? ((gets pelted with dirty laundry)) Eww! Someone threw their underwear at me!!!! XP. Great, I'm dead now and can't write....((looks at all the glares she's receiving)) Okay, maybe I can write just a little bit.......((sweatdrops))  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai glared at Tala from under his soaking bangs. Tala ignored him and continued to lick his claws clean as he went over and kicked one of the decapitated gang members. The strain from holding Tyson was starting to take effect on his body, his arms getting weary, but he still held on.  
  
"Why did you kill them?" Tala's eyes flickered over to the soaked Kai, one eyebrow raising as he glanced over his shoulder, "Cause I can, and I did. He tried to hurt my toy, and no one is allowed to do that except me. Death is the price they pay if they break those boundaries."  
  
Kai grunted, a numb feeling settling into his legs as he fought to hold up Tyson. "That's no damn excuse to kill someone!"  
  
Tala fully turned to the dripping wet man in front of him; his eyes flickering at Tyson for a moment before moving back up to capture Kai's glare. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. It is my life, and Tyson is my doll. I don't feel like sharing him....And I see you're having problems holding him up. Let me take him back to your place for you. It's closest."  
  
Tala moved forward, but Kai just moved back, the unexpected movement causing needles to run up his legs. Kai just winced slightly but did not loosen his grip on the unconscious creature in is arms. Tala closed his eyes and sighed. He opened one as he faced Kai again, a pout on his face.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn. When Tyson called out your name instead of mine, he made you seem like some kind of god. But all you are right now is a stubborn little boy. Just hand him to me and I'll take him back to your place. If you're having trouble walking, then I'll also take you."  
  
"I don't trust you. After all the things you did to Tyson, you think I'll just hand him over? Keep dreaming, you sadistic bastard," Kai bit out, a growl escaping his own throat. Tala opened both eyes and looked at Kai dead in the eye.  
  
"You are trying my patience human. Give him to me now, and I will-" Kai cut him off. "Take him back to my house. Yes, I heard! I'm not that illiterate." Tala glared, and when Kai blinked, he was gone form his vision. Kai felt a sneer some to his face as he turned his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of the red haired creature.  
  
"Too slow." The voice by his ear startled him, and he turned, but was too late. Tala had already cast Kai over his shoulder, the other one preoccupied by the unconscious Tyson.  
  
"Dammit!!! Let me go!!! And don't grab my butt!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max could do nothing but stare, even when the tray fell form his hands and landed on the ground with a crash, the ceramic mugs filled with hot coco bursting apart once they touch the wooden floor. But he still stared on, even when the scalding coco made its way over to his sock covered feet, dying the white cotton a light brown. No, Max just stared in horror as Enrique pushed himself of the windowsill and made his way over to the sleeping Rei.  
  
Max's eyes followed him as he kneeled by the armchair, watching as he raised a hand to brush a few strands of ebony away from the tilted head. The same hand took the drooping blanket and tucked it around Rei's shoulders, making a cocoon around him.  
  
"W-what are you doing here Mas- Enrique?" Max corrected himself, then looked down at the sleeping Rei. A lazy smile stretched across Enrique's face at the slip up, the looked down once again at the sleeping Chinese star on the armchair. He lowered himself on the hand rest of the chair, looking over at Max's horrified expression.  
  
"Oh, just dropping by to check on my neighbors, what else? Oh, and to borrow of cup of sugar...." The lazy smile turned into a smirk as he lowered his head and placed his lips on Rei's own tanned ones. Max closed his eyes tightly, not being able to move, the image burning itself in his mind as he vainly tried to block the tears away.  
  
Enrique groaned, his tongue dancing in the sweet cavern of Rei's mouth. It was like the sweetest chocolate, yet slightly bitter; a perfect mix. This boy was perfection itself. ((I want some too! ;-;))  
  
Enrique pulled away, a string of saliva hanging form his mouth and connected to Rei's. He wiped his mouth thoughtfully, trying to keep the delicious flavor in his mouth and mind, encoding it to memory as he glanced over at Max, who still had his eyes screwed shut.  
  
Enrique could see the tears he was trying to hold back rimming his closed eyelid, his lashes darkening as the wetness clung to them. What a delicious sight. Enrique smirked as he ran a tongue over his upper lip, the mouth of the gasping Max looking utterly delicious to him right now.  
  
Max was gasping for breath, fighting the tears that had worked their way into his eyes. But he was failing. Every time he gasped for breath, a little of his control would slip away. If only.....  
  
A hot mouth was pressed against his own open mouth, and Max's eyes flew open. Enrique was gripping Max's upper arms with both his hands, his mouth crushed against Max's and he grinded his arousal against him. The tears he had suppressed filled his eyes, falling down his pale cheeks like a waterfall.  
  
Enrique frowned when the flavor of Max's mouth turned salty. He pulled away and looked at the face below his, and was slightly, but barely, surprised to see tears staining that very face.  
  
"What-" His word were literally knocked out his mouth as a copper lamp bashed into his head, sending him flying off Max and onto the floor. Max looked at his fallen master, to Rei who was standing before him, breathing hard, a copper lamp stand in both hands.  
  
"Rei...." Rei placed the lamp stand down as a shaky smile made it's way to his face. "Sorry, I didn't know what to do. Once I heard the crash of the tray, I was about to get up, but then I heard another voice. So I waited." Rei wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he glanced at the unmoving figure at the floor.  
  
"I don't think Kai will be happy once he find out you killed someone on in his house. He hates it when blood gets on the floor," Enrique's voice called out as he coughed and sat up, rubbing the side of his tender head. Rei shoved Max behind him as he picked up the lamp again, eyes narrowed, fangs bared.  
  
"Now, now children. I leave you alone in charge for 5 minutes, and look what happens." All three occupants in the room looked at the open window, which Tala was crouched upon.  
  
Enrique smirked and he stood up, hands on his lips as he closed his eyes. "Wasn't my fault that I couldn't resist taking some real sugar." He looked over at Rei and winked, licking his lips.  
  
"Tyson!" Max took a few steps forward, but stopped when Tala glared at him. "Can you put me down now," Came Kai's voice, and Rei looked over to see his friend's body hoisted over the shoulder of the red haired creature.  
  
"Why don't we have a party," suggested Enrique as he glanced over at Tala, who slipped into the room and placed Kai down on the floor as he put Tyson on the armchair that Rei had been at. Once he finished placing a blanket on the shivering Tyson, he turned around.  
  
"We're hear to talk about the futures of Max and Tyson."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bum Bum Bum!!!! I hope I did alright. I know some of you have been waiting, so I wanted to get this out as fast I could. So I wrote this in about 10 minutes, just so you guys could read it. If there are mistakes.........Oh well!! Live with it. I hope you guys enjoyed this! 


	16. Oops

Wow, it's been a while since I even thought of this story. Man, I'm so sorry. But don't worry, I won't stop yet! And it isn't halfway finished yet! (poses) So just sit tight, buckle up, and enjoy the ride!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"We're here to talk about the futures of Max and Tyson." Everyone was silent, save for the deep breaths coming from Tyson. The words seemed to freeze in the air, echoing throughout the occupants of the room. Everyone could still hear those words crystal clear....

"You're crazy," Rei stated as soon as he snapped out of his stupor. "There's nothing we need to discus about them. They're staying here, end of story. They're not going to go back to you, or the way you treat them. They're not pets. They have their own opinions and views, not yours. So just let them do what they want."

Tala just crossed his arms and tilted his head, eyes halfway closing as he stared at the Chinese star. "Touching speech really, but you should really save it for the Emmy's. I'm sure all those fans would love to hear you go on about world peace and all that crap, but I would rather tear my ears off and eat them. And if your so intent on them having their own opinion, then why don't you let them decide. You're the one doing all the talking from what I'm hearing, not them." Tala snorted and pushed back his hair from his face.

"You're not some god you know." Tala nodded over at Kai, then looked back at Rei. "Just because woman practically throw themselves at you doesn't make you anything. Maybe just a guy with an ego, but that's about it." Tala walked over to the window and shut it, the rain still falling heavily outside.

Enrique shuffled out of the room, before coming back with some elephant sized towels. He handed on to Tala, then to Kai. Kai snatched the soft material, then marched over to Tyson to dry him off.

Tala stared in disdain as he dried his hair out, almost glaring when Kai began to unbutton Tyson's shirt to wipe off his body. "You better get him near a fire or something. He could get pneumonia." Kai stopped, not turning around as he answered the red haired creature.

"I know the consequences, so don't tell me what to do." Kai gently lifted Tyson in his arms and walked out of the room. Tala slung the towel around his shoulders and padded after him, his tail swishing behind him.

Once they were out, Max glanced up at Rei who was still standing in front of him; a block between Enrique. As for Enrique, he just stared back at the ebony beauty in front of him, a hand on his hip as he gave a lazy smirk.

"Mouu, Rei?" Max reached up and gently tugged on Rei's loose sleeve, only to have it slapped away.

"What is it Max?" Rei glanced down at him roughly, anger showing in his amber orbs. Max held his hand to his chest gently, his eyes wide. Then, tears began to flood them, and he promptly ran out of the room.

"Max, wait! I'm sorry!" Rei moved to go after him, but a hand swiftly caught his wrist. Rei glanced back and scowled at the lazy smirk that was still on the other's face. "Let me go. I hurt him."

"No, you showed your true self to him. Now he sees what he's always feared: Me. He sees me in you now, from the hurt you bestowed upon him. And I had nothing to do with it this time." Rei wrenched his hand out of the hold and backed away.

"I am nothing like you. Everyone has their cruel sides, but yours is always there. So don't you dare compare me to you." Rei turned and fled the room.

Enrique sighed and crossed his arms and smirked. "Alright, then just shove him farther away. To bad he doesn't know the truth about himself. I'm sure if he ever found out, he and Max could never be together." Enrique placed his main finger to his chin, his eyes heavenward as he tried to place an innocent expression on his face.

"And I wonder how he'll find out...." A slow smile spread across his face as laughter bubbled up from his throat.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Kai gently placed Tyson on top of the velvet covers, gently taking of his clothes to replace them with new ones. As he did, Tala watched from a dark corner, his tail flickering back and forth as he eyes watched his every move.

Once Kai was one, he tucked Tyson into the enormous bed, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, then turned and walked out of the room without so much as a glance at Tala.

He walked down to his room at the end of the hall and entered, not bothering to lock the door. He threw off his shirt, starting on his zipper to his pants as he walked over to the bathroom. He could sense Tala watching him, but he pretended not to notice. After he had stripped down, he walked over the tile floor to the sunken in tub.

He placed the water on hot and started to fill the tub, his back becoming cold; from the chilly air, and the stare from Tala. He was vulnerable, he knew that, but he tried not to show Tala that he was scared. No, he was going to be brave.

Turning off the tap, he slinked into the steaming water slowly, his body trying to get use to the drastic change of temperature. He sunk down till the water reached his shoulder, then picked up a sponge and began to lather body wash onto it. he reached up and gently rubbed the lather all over his shoulders and around the back of his neck.

He heard the sound of someone plopping into the water behind him, and he turned around, already knowing whom it was. He red gaze met blue, and time seemed to stop as Kai glared at the creature that was nose deep in the water, making his way over to him. His eyes were half lidded, a seductive look crossing his features.

But Kai just pushed himself out of the tub, picking up on the of the huge towels to dry himself with. Fluffy white rugs surrounded the tub, so his feet didn't get a cold shock as he didn't step on the tiles.

"You can stay in there to clean if you want. I don't care either way. I just want you out of my house as soon as soon as possible, without Tyson." Arms wrapped around his bare midsection, and Kai flinched when cold lips met his hip. They traced up his hip, all the up to his back, then nibbled his ear.

"You know, Tyson will never except you for what you really are, even though you don't even know it yet. Once I'm done here, Tyson will be willing to get away from you," murmured Tala as he chuckled.

Kai turned to punch the other, but his hand was caught in midair, as was his lips. Cold, pale lips were connected to his, and his body refused to move out of the connection. Kai wriggled against the body against his own, his mind rebelling against it all.

Tala kicked out Kai's legs from under him, his back making contact with the rugs underneath him. Tala was above him, red strands of hair framing his triumphant smile. His legs were entwined with Kai's, while his hands held Kai's wrists down.

Tala moved downwards, his lips a mere breath away, when a voice alerted them. "Kai?! What are you doing?!" Kai tuned his head quickly, catching Tyson's horrified gaze before he ran out of them room. Tala seemed to look innocent, only one word coming out of his smiling mouth.

"Oops."

WWWWWWWWWWW

Yeah! (waves a flag) I feel so much better now! Well, I hope you haven't forgotten about this story! R&R


	17. Till dead

Yeah, I know I haven't been updated like I should, and have made you all angry. But I have a good reason for this: Well, I'm lazy. Duh. But another one is that I'm really depressed. We may be moving soon, so I may go on a hiatus for a few months. Also….

I have pictures of me finally up! To see my ugliness, just e-mail me and I'll send you the link.

Dedicated to Kai's the best and friends: Laura Whiteford, Simon, Katryn, Kim, Scott.

Anyway, please enjoy this and make me feel better.

WWWWWWW

Max stared at his reflection in the muddy puddle below him, his head leaning against he chain of the swing. His toes barely skimmed the water as he gently swayed himself back and forth, the rain making it hard to tell if he was crying.

His image below him glanced sadly back him as he continued to gaze at it. His ears hung down his head, his tail curled around the seat of the swing. The chill in the air had already nestled itself into his flesh, working its way into his bones. His over sized sweater and pants clung loosely to his body, making him appear sickly.

'Rei…rejected me. My hand was pushed away.' Max brought his hand up to his eyes and stared at the palm of it. 'He stared at me with such intensity that I thought I was gonna die on the spot!' Max sniffed slightly as he dropped his hand back onto his lap.

'Maybe he doesn't love me anymore…'

"Max! Max, where are you!" Max quickly turned his head, water flying off.

"Max!" Rei was coming…he couldn't face him right now. He had to go.

Max looked to the old oak tree next to him and jumped off the swing to run up to it and jump into the branches. He sat on a sturdy branch and saw he was sufficiently hidden from view of the approaching Rei.

"Max? Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

"Oh yes you did." Max turned his head to see Enrique saunter his way up to Rei, a smirk on his mouth as he jugged his out when he stopped. He crossed his arms over his silk shirt and said, "You knew that he was bothering you, so you did the thing that came to mind: push him away. You're treating him like the way you treat your fans; coldly."

He chuckled and Rei scowled at him as he turned away, placing his hands over his mouth and calling Max's name once more.

"He's not going to answer you know." Enrique's eyes shot up to where Max was, and he held his breath. Then they flickered down again to focus on a scowling Rei. "Besides, even if he does forgive you, he won't ever come back to you after he figures out the truth about you."

"Oh, what are you gripping on about you bigot?" Rei turned around fully to face the man behind him. "Your head is full of nothing but air, while your mouth is full of empty threats and nonsense. Stop being so damn cryptic all the time! No just go away while I go find Max."

Rei turned to leave when Enrique's clawed hand reached out and grasped his wrist rather painfully. "Don't you dare turn your back to me. I'm higher than some pathetic human like you, so you should feel special to know that someone as great as I is paying attention to someone like you." Rei rolled his eyes and slapped his hand away.

"I said don't turn away! Do want to learn the truth Max? The truth about your lover?" Enrique smirked as glanced up at the hidden Max. Behind him, he could hear the sound of Tyson running out, a half dressed Kai and naked Tala right behind him.

"The truth about Rei and Kai are this! Do you remember those bad people who hurt you Maxie?" Max shut his eyes and leaned against the tree. "The ones who killed your parents?" Tyson had stopped at hearing his parents being brought up.

"What are you going on about Enrique?" Tala stepped out from behind Kai, naked as the day he was born, and cast a questioning look at his partner.

"Why Tala. Just ruining the rest of their lives."

"Oh, then please continue."

Enrique grinned as he motioned towards the tree. "Dear Max, Tyson. Remember the pain you went through seeing your parents die in front of you, then the fear of the men about to kill you? Remember the pain? But most of all, do you remember the faces of the people who hurt you? Why, it's none other than Rei and Kai's fathers! Yes! They were part of that horrid group. Ha, isn't such a coincidence that you love the people whose parents hurt you?" Max and Tyson simply stared at him with shocked expressions.

Max jumping down to land gently in the mud.

"No! You must be lying! Your mouth spouts lies!" Max covered his ears, and Rei drew closer for support.

"Max…"

"No! Don't touch me! I remember your face! He was there, hurting my parents… You sick monster!" Max brought down his claws across Rei's shirt, making him let go with a startled cry.

"Max!" Max looked at him, his face covered in tears. A sob escaped him as he fell to his knees in the mud. He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. "Max, let's go inside and discuss this. He's lying." Rei made another attempt to enclose his arms around the shivering form, but was slashed at again.

"Rei, leave him alone. He needs time to think." Kai looked back at Tyson, who looked back at him with uncertainty. Kai glanced over at Tala, a sneer making a way o his mouth as he turned and went inside the dry house.

Rei watched him, a hand holding the front of his shirt together as Max's claws had seeped through it. He cast one more look at Max, before smiling sadly at him. He walked past Enrique, not bothering to cast him one glance. And once the door shut behind him, Max let out a harsh cry.

"Maxie…" Tyson went over to his broken friend, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Tyson turned to face Tala, whose hand had stopped him from walking over to his friend.

"Tala, please, leave us alone. We are no longer in the mood for such games anymore. We give up, you win. But leave us alone. I don't care who Kai's family is, I love him." Tyson shrugged his shoulder away, not noticing the scarlet eyes watching him from the nearby window.

WWWWWWW

Kai grunted as he finished buttoning up his clean, new shirt. After coming in from the rain, he had noticed how saturated he was, so he decided to get a new outfit on. He really disliked colds, and now was no the perfect time to have one.

He sighed once he accomplished his task, taking a seat by a nearby window and staring out in the rain. Tyson and Max were somewhere inside, thought he didn't know where, Rei was in his room (probably changing like him), and the two freaks…were Gods knows where. Nor did he care.

'Only if they left would I be happy….' Kai gloomily placed his head on his knees, ignoring the opening of his door. It was probably Rei or…

The scent of rain mixed with sex drifted under his nose, and he coughed once before turning to face his wet guest.

"Tala, leave me room now. I don't want to see you here. Get out and go find a god house." Tala stood there, head bowed, strangely silent. Then….

"Kai….I've had enough of you foiling my plans and future. After revealing your secret, I though that Tyson would leave you alone and would come back with me. But no, nothing ever works out the easy way, now does it?" Tala brandished a knife from behind his back, and chuckling, licked along side it.

"So I'll just kill you." He lunged and lightening cracked.

WWWWWWWWWW

Yesh….I don't know what I was on/thinking when I was writing this. I knew it was going to happen….but not in such a crappy way.

(Silverm imitating Tala) I kill you now bitch! Mwuahahaha! (coughcoughgagcough) DIEEE!

Yes….very scary/sad indeed. And Rimnerel…if you're still reading this….I still read your stories, so don't think I've abandoned you . (Tear)


End file.
